


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: Merlin is the only thing Arthur can see. He can feel Merlin’s breath against his skin. He sees the way Merlin’s eyes reflect the light, turning them. He could count Merlin’s eyelashes if he’d wanted.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

It is a day like any other. Merlin burst into Arthur’s chambers as it were his own, carrying a tray in one hand. The prince, as usual, has not stirred in his bed. Not even when Merlin opens the curtains and the light of day enters through the window.

“Rise and shine,” shouts Merlin today. And it could have been any other thing, but Arthur’s response is always the same: he grunts and burrows further under the blankets.

Merlin takes a deep breath and tries to remove the pillow covering Arthur’s head. He needs a couple tries, but finally, Merlin gets the prince to wake up. Arthur’s eyes are laden with sleep. That is perfectly normal, too. Arthur needs a full breakfast to be completely awake. 

But this morning one of his eyes, the left one, seems a little more closed than the other. Both eyelids are inflamed, and just a slight of blue is visible.

“What happens to your eye?” 

“Nothing,” says Arthur, but he goes straight to the mirror.

Arthur flinches a little when Merlin presses the swollen area.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s not pleasant,” retorts the prince.

“I’ll go and fetch Gaius.” And Merlin is nearly out of the room before Arthur has time to react.

“What for? I don’t have time for this. I don’t need Gaius. My eye is fine.”

“Well,” says Merlin, with half his body out of the room, “if you’re sure you can go half blind.”

Arthur clenches his jaw. “Fine. But you better be quick.”

~*~*~

The curtains are drawn as to give Gaius better light to see. He touches, and looks, and hums from time to time. This has been going for a while, and Arthur is growing more and more impatient. The prince bounces his legs, drums his fingers in his thighs and tries to glare at Merlin because this had been his idea. But Merlin is standing at his left, and his left eye still refuses to open up.

“Have not you noticed something unusual?” Asks Gaius, after more humming.

“I’ve noticed some itching these past days,” says Arthur, dragging his words.

“And why didn’t say anything, sire?” Gaius frowns at the prince, making Arthur fidget in his chair. “You know that is the symptom of an eye inflammation.”

“No, I do not. Why should I know?”

“Because you had them often as a child. Don’t you remember?” Arthur shakes his head. “Well, it cannot be helped,” says Gaius as he gathers his things. “I’ll have the ointment in no time. Although, it’s better if applied at night.”

“Thank you Gaius.”

“And sire, stay inside the castle until the swell disappears. The light and the dust can only aggravate it,” adds the physician before Arthur has time to argue. 

~*~*~

At night Arthur’s eye looks very much the same as it did in the morning. Merlin has just arrived from Gaius’ room with the promised ointment, and several linen clothes to apply it.

“Let’s go to work,” pipes Merlin, far brighter than Arthur is feeling after a long day cooped up inside the castle.

With a huff, Arthur approaches Merlin and frowns at the bottle. “What good is going this to do?”

Merlin rolls his eyes but says nothing. “Just go and sit there,” and points at the chair nearer to the candles when Arthur stares at him.

The prince complies, and a moment later Merlin is in front of him, holding his head. Merlin’s grip is firm, but the touch is gentle. The servant applies the ointment softly, moving Arthur’s head this way and that. Merlin is completely absorbed in his task.

Merlin is the only thing Arthur can see. He can feel Merlin’s breath against his skin. He sees the way Merlin’s eyes reflect the light, turning them. He could count Merlin’s eyelashes if he’d wanted.

“All done,” announces Merlin and suddenly he is away from Arthur, the room coming into focus. “Don’t touch it,” Merlin warns, and Arthur’s hand stops mid-air. “Good night, then.” And Merlin is gone.

~*~*~

Three days later Arthur’s eye has healed completely. Gaius has said so that morning. But as Arthur is getting ready for bed, Merlin goes to check once more time.

But something has changed this night. Arthur sits in his bed, and Merlin examines his eye. But when the manservant is about to leave the prince’s side, Arthur catches Merlin’s hand against his face. 

Merlin looks at him, then. Truly looks into Arthur’s eyes. A heartbeat passes. Two. Arthur is breathing fast, and his heart is about to explode. And Merlin closes the distance and kisses him. It takes a moment for Arthur to react. But soon, they are kissing.

Merlin stops abruptly and is halfway to the door when Arthur whispers “are you leaving?”

Merlin turns, a smile on his lips. “I’m just locking the door.”


End file.
